Legal Guardian
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Maggie wants to know who what would happen to Meredith's kids if something were to happen to her. She doesn't love the idea that she isn't listed as their primary guardian in the will.


Maggie paced back and forth in the hallway of Mer's house. She made sure that she was just outside of her half-sister's field of vision while she gained courage for the conversation she was preparing to have.

It all started with Meredith being in the hospital for so long, the entire staff of Grey-Sloan stepped up to help take care of the kids but Maggie and Alex were really in charge of the three children. Maggie loved the children. They were smart and sweet and she couldn't imagine her life without them. She cried when Bailey scrapped his knee and was screaming in pain. She lived for doing Zola's homework with her. She loved just holding Ellis in her arms. They were like her own kids.

So she didn't understand why when Zola had gotten sick at school during that month and a half or so that Meredith was in the hospital, the school had called Alex instead of her. It worried her that she wasn't trusted enough to be their emergency contact, which brought an even scarier thought to mind, if something did happen to Mer, what would happen to the kids?

The thought had been bugging her for weeks and now that Meredith was finally better and Alex had moved out, the kids were in bed, so now seemed like the best time to bring it up.

"Hey Mer, can I talk to you about something?" Maggie finally stepped out into the living room where Meredith Grey was flipping through a magazine on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me why you were pacing in the hall?" She asked in an uninterested tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about the kids." This got Meredith's attention seeing as she put down her magazine and gave her half-sister her attention. "Now, I don't want this to sound distasteful, but what happens to the kids if something were to happen to you?"

"Well, I won't say this isn't a strange conversation but the amount of disasters I've gone through, I guess it's a fair question." Meredith had always attempted to keep her will updated for the sake of her children. "But um, if something were to happen to me, Alex has custody of the kids and if he doesn't think he can handle it they will go live with Kathleen in New York where they will be surrounded by Derek's family."

"What?" Maggie couldn't help the hurt that washed over her. "What about me and Amelia? I'm your sister, why would they go to Alex when they could go to your actual family?"

"Excuse me?" Meredith's tone took a dark turn as she glared at Maggie.

"I … I just mean that . . . I live here, I help take care of the kids every day, I love those three. Alex isn't here everyday and Derek's family in New York? They barely know the kids and the kid's wouldn't be comfortable there. If you want Derek's family taking care of them, why wouldn't you let me and Amelia have joint custody? We are your family aren't we?" Maggie had realized that this wasn't an easy conversation. She had spent her entire relationship with Meredith being jealous of Alex and Cristina (who didn't even live in the freaking country) and she couldn't ignore the fact that it hurt her feelings.

"Look Maggie, before we get into the bigger issue, Derek wanted one of his sisters in New York to be in the will because that would mean the kids would be near his mom. It meant that there was an entire network to take care of them as opposed to just Amy. That was Derek's choice. They would first go to our family here and then the family in New York." Meredith spoke at an even tone, not raising her voice. "Now as for Alex. He is their uncle, he was at Zola's first birthday party that she had in this house as a part of this family. He helped me through when I was trying to get pregnant and the pregnancy of Bailey. He's my emergency contact or did you never question why I called him when Ellis was born? He's my family Maggie, and he has never left my side, even when everyone else has."

"I get that, but you trust him with your kids? He's angry and can't get his life together. He's been fighting with the same girl for years, a girl who isn't your biggest fan so it's likely that he will be raising them alone."

"And you wouldn't be?" Meredith asked with a very confused look on her face. "Did you get married while you were pacing in my hallway? At least he has an apartment, not that he wouldn't be getting two houses if something happened to me. He works in peds so he's good with kids. And I trust him with more than my life, I trust him with the life of my kids. And are you telling me that if you weren't named their gaurdian, you would never help with raising them? You don't think that Arizona and Callie and Owen and Amelia and Bailey and Richard and Derek's family wouldn't help to raise my kids. Not to mention that their is a stipulation that they spend summer breaks with Cristina. I'm sorry if you think Alex isn't good enough, but you're wrong. I love you and I love that you love my kids. But I'm not changing my will. I'm sorry." Meredith went back to reading her magazine.

"Of course I wouldn't leave them." Maggie stammered.

"Glad to hear it. Goodnight," Meredith replied before once again returning to her magazine for a final time.

 **Ok, so I like Maggie but I can see her becoming jealous easily. On top of that, I know that she is super smart and was bullied as a kid but she also give off that "spoiled" vibe. And I know she is adopted but she still has a very traditional view of family that clearly Meredith doesn't. Sorry, I just really love the idea of Alex taking care of the kids at all costs because they are his family and I think that Meredith would definitely name him guardian to her children.**

 **Read and Review,**

 **Story Writer**


End file.
